Eye of the Beholder
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka's back in Japan after having spent ten years in England. She begins attending Crypton Academy where she finds faces, old and new. However, what happens when a First Year named Miku takes an interest in Luka? Will the pink-haired girl find the courage to remove her restraint?
1. Prologue

**_This is something I thought of after seeing the PV Dreamy Theatre extend video, Catastrophe on Youtube. Luka's eyes were green and red and I thought that would be great. So, I gave that eye a power and a reason to be that color (however, her eyes will always be blue to me). _**

**_Also, every version of Miku that I've seen has been with aquamarine hair or a variation of green. I haven't seen her with teal hair except on the cover for her case, so I'm going with calling her green-haired. _**

**_Side from that... *sigh* I don't own the concept of Vocaloid (though, I did just order Luka to get here by mail)._**

* * *

Luka watched them from the shadows. All of the children running around and laughing as they had fun on the playground. None of them noticed her as she observed their play.

One child paused while running near her. One red eye and one blue peeking out of the shadows at him. He turned around, blue hair waving slightly as he spied the pink-haired little girl sitting by herself.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Luka lowered her head, shaking it as others appeared.

"Hey! It's Two-Eye!" someone shouted. A purple-haired boy pointed at Luka. "Two-Eye's back!" Instantly, all of the children scattered except the first boy and a brown-haired girl.

"Come on, Kaito-kun!" the girl told him, tugging his arm.

"Why?" the boy, Kaito, asked. "Meiko-chan, _why?"_

"Cause bad things happen when she's here." the girl, Meiko, replied. "She's bad."

Fear flashed in Kaito's eyes and he rushed away with Meiko. Luka sighed, knowing that was bound to happen; it always did. Continuing in the shadows, she waited until the teacher came to retrieve her.

"Come along, Luka-san." she said gently, holding out her hand.

"Hai, Yowane-sensei." Luka murmured, hanging her head and heading back to the classroom with her teacher. Moving to her bag, Luka found it covered in glue and looked around for the culprit. As expected, it was the purple-haired boy from before, who was now surrounded in more darkness than before.

Haku noticed Luka's bag and spotted the boy she was watching. Knowing of Luka's ability, the teacher instantly understood what had happened.

"Gakupo-kun?" she called, gathering the boy's attention. "Please give Luka your bag."

Gakupo stared at the silver-haired woman for a moment before scowling and tossing his bag in Luka's direction.

"Luka, take out Gakupo's things and put your own in his bag," the teacher continued. Luka immediately did as told, taking Gakupo's things from the bag and shaking it to make sure it was empty before taking everything from her own bag, careful to avoid the glue, and transferring it to his.

"Good." Haku grinned. "Now, put his things in your bag."

Once that was done, Luka gave Gakupo her bag and Haku nodded. "Everyone is dismissed except Gakupo-kun."

Luka turned and walked from the classroom with Gakupo's bag in hand, making her way home without incident. Coming to the house, she opened the door and was engulfed in a short but warm hug from her mother.

"Luka!" Lily beamed down at her. "How are you?"

"Okay." the young girl shrugged. "Kamui-kun put glue on my bag. I have his now."

Lily's eyes darkened angrily before they softened and she knelt down in front of her daughter. "Dno't worry, Luka." she cooed. "We're going to be leaving soon. Only two more days and we head to Europe. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes, Mother." Luka replied, watching her mother smile and head to the kitchen to continue dinner.

Soon, she would be free.

* * *

**_This is one of my first attempts at also using Japanese honorifics, so a bit of help would be much appreciated! ^_^_**

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Drop me a review and tell me how ya liked it!**_


	2. Crypton Academy

**_Back with another chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Luka stepped into Crypton Academy with a sigh. She couldn't believe she was back in Japan after all these years. _So much has changed._ she thought, walking along the hall. _Yet just as much has stayed the same._

Students eyed her as she passed, most giving her curious glances due to the patch covering her right eye. _They'll get used to it_. the pinkette told herself, continuing on.

As she walked, Luka spotted something that made her stomach fill with dread. Even after all these years, she would still recognize the purple of Kamui Gakupo's hair. Attempting to blend in with the crowd, Luka was surprised when a hand caught her arm.

"Hey there." a low voice chuckled. "I don't believe we've met."

Luka slowly turned so that she was facing him. A huge smile was stretched across his lips and his large purple eyes were shining at her.

"Hello, Kamui-kun." Luka said softly.

Gakupo took a step back in surprise. "How do you know me?" he asked. "_Have_ we met?"

Luka slowly reached up and removed her eyepatch. She could tell from the numerous gasps how many of these people used to shun her when she was younger.

"Megurine-san." Gakupo breathed as she replaced her patch. "Why…? How…?"

"My mother and I have returned." Luka told him.

"Oh."

"You still have that cursed eye..." a brown-haired girl Luka recognized as Meiko stated.

"Unfortunately." the pink-haired girl nodded.

"Then we'll probably still have to stay away from you." Meiko sneered.

"Only if you have something to fear." Luka turned and began walking away.

"Megurine-san, wait!" Gakupo ran forward and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for, uh, you know, when we were younger. I didn't mean to make your life hell."

Luka removed her eyepatch and looked at him, seeing that more light surrounded him than dark, which meant that he wasn't lying. A small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. "It's alright, Kamui-kun."

"Maybe… we could start over?" Gakupo held out his hand.

Luka's hand was seconds away from touching his when darkness suddenly flashed around him and she hurriedly pulled back. "I'm sorry." she explained. "Touching people causes my eye to hurt. I would like to start over with you, Kamui-kun."

"Excellent!" Gakupo smirked. "See you at lunch?" Luka watched the darkness recede and slowly nodded. Gakupo turned and went back to his friends. Luka turned for the umpteenth time and made her way to her first class, wondering what had happened as she replaced her patch.

_I've never seen darkness like that before. It was pitch black, but it was stronger than if he were angry. I've seen jealousy, thieves, murder, anger and lies, but that wasn't any of those._

Shaking her head, Luka continued on her way, deciding not to think about it for now. After all, it _was_ Gakupo. Whatever it was would soon come to light.

_**…**_

Miku bounced along the halls of Crypton Academy, beaming at everyone who passed. Two blondes joined her a moment later and Miku giggled. "Good morning Len, Rin." she chirped.

"Morning Miku." they both groaned. The twins had drooping eyelids and looked to still be asleep as they trudged beside the tealette.

"Hey guys," someone nearby said to his friends. "Did you see that new chick this morning?" That made the trio stop and the twins perked up.

"Yeah!" One girl piped up. "The one with the long pretty pink hair?"

"And blue eyes like sapphires?" another boy grinned.

"Don't forget her body." still another boy snickered. "Like a goddess."

"I wonder what year she is." another girl mused.

"She's probably a senior." the first boy told her. "She looks pretty mature."

Miku glanced to the twins in shock. Len was drooling at the description of the newcomer while Rin just looked curious.

"Sounds interesting." she murmured, continuing on as Rin dragged her brother along.

"Yeah." Len chuckled. "Wonder if we'll get to meet her."

"I doubt it." Rin sniffed. "I mean unless she's going to do track or tennis or be in the school music group, we'll probably only get a brief glance of-oof!"

Len and Miku reached out to catch the two people that had bumped into each other. While Miku caught her friend, Len helped the other girl.

"Sorry!" Rin quickly apologized.

"You're fine. It was my fault for bumping into you." Miku froze at the melodic voice and glanced to the person. Teal eyes widened as they took in shining pink hair, deep blue eyes the color of a clear day and a mature curvy figure fit for a supermodel.

"Um, your friend won't let me go…" the girl murmured. She shifted and Miku realized that she had only been looking at _one_ eye as the other was covered by a patch.

"Len!" Rin shouted, jolting her brother out of his daze,

"What? Oh! Sorry!" He quickly set the pinkette on her feet.

The girl rubbed her eyepatch absently as she balanced herself. "Thank you." she murmured. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's not problem!" Rin told her cheerily. The girl nodded and turned to continue on her way. Miku and Len stared after her, watching the way her hair and hips swayed as she walked.

As the trio continued on their way, three different trains of thought were going through their heads.

_She seems really nice._ Rin thought curiously. _I wonder if she's going to do tennis._

_Wow, she had hips. _Len grinned goofily to himself._ Can't wait to see more of her around school._

Miku's eyebrows furrowed as she mused, _She was absolutely gorgeous and her voice was so melodic, but… what could be under that patch?_

* * *

**_Yeah, I decided not to go with he whole bumping into each other cliche. I changed two things about it. I didn't have Miku and Luka bump into each other and I didn't have Miku catch Luka. No cliche for that. Hope you liked it. Review?_**


	3. New Faces, Old Faces

**_Alright, back again with another chapter for you wonderful alligators. Hope you're ready. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Luka slowly made her way to the cafeteria, her bag bouncing on her back. Students passed through the halls around her, chatting with their friends, looking over homework and generally doing normal things. Luka was loathe to take off her patch lest someone see, but all of the jostling and bumping was making her eye hurt. Ducking beneath a stairwell, Luka removed her patch, gently rubbing her eye to soothe it.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the pain ended, Luka replaced the patch and made her way back into the hallway. There were less students around now, so the pinkette headed to the cafeteria without having to stop again.

Coming to the large room, Luka glanced around and spotted the dark purple that was Gakupo's signature. Luka examined the others with him and concluded most of them were people she used to know. _What a small world._ she thought, sitting at the end of the table across from Kaito and Meiko.

"Looks like the demon's finally arrived." Meiko sneered, eyes narrowing at her. The pink-haired girl shrugged and opened her lunchbox. Her mother had given her tuna to help her through her first day. Luka licked her lips and dug in. Meiko watched her suspiciously before huffing and going back to her conversation. Luka took that opportunity to observe the others at the table.

Meiko was conversing with Kaito about something involving their history class. Gakupo was the center of attention at the other end of the table, three females surrounding him, two of which were unfamiliar. The third was a green-haired girl Luka remembered. Her name was Megumi, but she preferred to be called Gumi and always wore red goggles on her head. It seemed she hadn't grown out of that habit as the goggles were still on her head. Luka surveyed the other two girls and decided that they appeared to be from mainland Asia. One had very long cream hair similar to Luka's own except lighter, and the other had an abundance of bright blonde hair and appeared to be sporting cat ears. Both had eyes that were an impressive shade of blue, beating out Luka's and possibly Kaito's as well.

Gakupo noticed Luka's staring and invited her to that end of the table, earning jealous gazes from Gumi and the blonde while the cream-haired girl eyed her with innocent curiosity.

"I trust you remember Gumi?" Gakupo asked, pointing to the greenette.

Luka nodded and replied dully, "You pushed me in the mud when I was five and ruined a project my mother and I had worked on for a week."

Gumi's eyes widened in surprise before she turned away uncomfortably. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Luka reached into her lunchbox. "Would you like my carrots?" she inquired, taking the vegetables from the box.

"W-what?" Gumi's head snapped to her.

"I remember carrots are your favorite food, right?" the greenette nodded slowly. "Would you like mine?"

Gumi cautiously reached across the table and grasped the carrots, beginning to nibble on them. "Thank you."

Luka shrugged and continued with her lunch. Gakupo cleared his throat and went on with introductions. "The blue-eyed blonde with cat ears on her head is Seeu. She came not too long ago from Korea, as did Aria." He pointed to first the blonde and then the cream-haired girl beside Luka. "Girls, this is Megurine Luka."

"Nice to meet you." Aria said with a smile.

"And you as well." Luka replied with a nod to them both.

Seeu cocked her head cautiously and asked, "Why do you wear a patch over your eye?"

"I have a condition in the eye that is the subject of much ridicule." Luka explained. "So to spare myself the taunting, I cover my eye." Seeu's expression turned sad and she nodded understandingly.

Gakupo cleared his throat once more to get their attention and all of the girls looked to him expectantly. "As I was saying before your arrival, Luka, I wanted to get the administration to allow the student council a chance to throw a party, similar to homecoming parties in America."

"Homecoming party?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Yes, like a welcome back to school party." the purplette explained.

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Seeu chirped, grinning at Gakupo.

"What do you think Gumi? Aria? Luka?" He gave them a charming smile.

"What will the theme be, though?" Gumi murmured, chewing another carrot.

"How would we pay for it?" Aria mused, tapping her chin.

Luka remained silent, not wanting to get sucked into such a conversation. "Luka?" they were all looking to her now.

"I don't go to parties often enough to have a valid opinion." the darker pinkette responded.

Aria and Seeu shared a giddy glance and chorused, "We'll get you party ready then!"

One blue eye narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Seeu loves throwing parties." Aria explained eagerly. "You can come to some if you don't think you enjoy parties."

Luka stared at them for a moment before sighing. "Alright, when's your next party?"

The girls squealed happily and Seeu replied, nearly shouting, "My next party is actually this Saturday. They all start at six, but don't get into full swing until eight and almost never end before two in the morning."

Luka nodded in understanding and Aria popped up shyly. "M-maybe you'll even be able to let your eye out. I-it's usually too dark to see much. I don't think anyone would be able to tell…" She gazed at the taller girl excitedly. Luka gave her a small smile and nodded once more, this time in agreement.

As the two girls began cheering and explaining everything they thought she would need to know, Gumi and Gakupo watched the trio in bemusement, wondering how it had happened. Gumi cocked her head for a moment before chuckling. "Looks like she's better at picking up girls than you are, Kupo-kun."

"Oh please! she could never live up to this charm." he snickered, poking his chest arrogantly.

"Whatever you say." Gumi smirked. "I just hope for your sake that Megurine-san isn't into girls."

**_…_**

Miku watched Len and Rin fight over who had the better lunch and chewed her leek thoughtfully. No matter how hard she tried, the tealette couldn't shake the image of the pink-haired stranger from her head. She couldn't help but be curious about what lay beneath the patch on the girl's face.

_Perhaps she had surgery? Maybe the eye is still healing from it? Or maybe she was in an accident and the eye is completely gone._ Several different notions ran rampant around the teal head at what the patch could be hiding.

"_-but bananas are better!_" Miku jerked at the shout, looking to where Len was shaking a banana in his sister's face as Rin did the same with an orange.

"No, _oranges are better!_" Rin snapped.

Miku sighed and called, "Rin, since we bat for the same team, I just want you to know that I'm not interested in you that way. Len, at least I understand now why you turn down so many girls."

That got the reaction she wanted.

Both twins blushed bright red, staring at her with their mouths wide open, looking like their eyes were about to pop out of their skulls. Miku simply kept chewing her leeks, enjoying the silence for the time being. It took the twins a moment to regain themselves and when they did, they simply sat and quietly ate their lunches, both lost in their own world.

Miku watched Len stand and head to the nearest trash bin to get rid of his banana peel. She saw him pass a table of upperclassmen and on his way back, he bumped into one of the girls that was just standing. Miku's eyes brightened at the sight of the girl they had met that morning. Len caught her once again, but remembered to let her go this time.

One of the other girls said something to Len and he seemed to get excited._ I wonder what that's all about…_ Miku mused, tilting her head cutely. _Guess I'm about to find out._

Len rushed to the table and plopped down beside his sister, grinning like an idiot. Miku was actually slightly afraid that the smile would split his face in half. "We just got invited to an upperclassmen party!" he hissed to them.

"What?" Rin shouted.

"Really?" Miku asked, beaming.

"Yeah!" Len nearly sounded like Rin in his excitement. "Remember that girl from this morning? I bumped into her again and as I was apologizing, one of her friends invited me to her party. And she said I could bring you guys!"

"This is going to be so cool!" Rin squealed, doing a little dance. "We're going to a senior party!"

"What if there's alcohol, though?" Miku inquired worriedly.

"Then we won't drink it!" Rin replied. "I can't wait to go home and choose what to wear. When and where, Len?"

"The blonde girl, Seeu's house, this Saturday." her brother informed her.

"Yes!" Rin shrieked as the bell for class rang. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

**_There we are. Sorry for the confusion everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be on the way soon!_**


End file.
